YouTalia
by PastelPancakes
Summary: What If our beloved nations were youtubers? who would be a gamer and who would be a vlogger? who would be a parody maker? all your favorites as youtubers!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay before I start this fanfiction. I got this idea from something I saw on tumblr so If you put this out there my credit goes to you!

YouTalia!

"Ve! Luddy! Look at the camera!" Feliciano smiled as he ran over to his boyfriend and sat next to him. "Come on say hi to my subscribers!" Feliciano urged him.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Ludwig asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm on break! Now say hiiiiiiiiiii!" Feliciano giggled. Ludwig sighed. "Hello Feli's Subscribers." He chided. "Ve! Yay! Isn't he cute?" Feliciano giggled again and kissed Ludwig on cheek. Ludwig blushed and gave the camera another small wave. "Well my main video should be up later tonight guys! Until tomorrows vlog! Asta-la-pasta!" He said goodbye and stopped the recording, slipping his phone back into his apron pocket.

"how many subscribers do you have now Feli?" Ludwig asked.

"uhhmmmmm….. last time I checked it was 10,891. Why?" Feliciano smiled. Ludwig sighed and gave a rare small smile.

"your getting so popular aren't you? People really seem to love you." He almost cooed. But Ludwig Beilschmidt doesn't coo. End of story. Period. He is a man.

"ve! Grazie Luddy!" Feliciano hugged his German boyfriend.

"Hey! Feli! Breaks over! Get the fuck off the potato and wait the damn tables." Lovino came out of the kitchen and passed them with an arm full of food.

"Gotcha Fratello!" Feliciano jumped up and ran to the Kitchen to get a tray and take some orders. Yep, this was average day in the small Italian restaurant.

*four hours later 8pm*

Feliciano locked the doors to the restaurant and turned the "open" sign to the "closed" side. He turned back into the restaurant. Slowly he snuck up behind his brother. "HI Fratello's Subscribers!" he yelled and waved at Lovino's camera.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Gah! Feli what the fucking hell are you doing?!" Lovino yelled.

"Saying hi to your subscribers! Since we share a lot of the same ones! How many are following you now? Like 10,488?" Feliciano chirped. Lovino sighed and facepalmed.

"Si, it is 10,488. Now do you fucking mind? Im Vlogging!" Lovino hissed.

"No Problem! Asta-la-pasta!" and Feliciano skipped out just as happily as he entered.

"Agh, Mi dispiace about my idiot Fratello. Well I guess that's it for today. Arrivederci motherfuckers." Lovino saluted the camera and stopped the recording and pressed the "upload" button and watched as it uploaded. He never thought he'd like being a YouTuber or even that people would like him. But ten-thousand plus people so far liked him so it seemed to be going well. His brother Feliciano and His boyfriend Antonio persuaded him to get an account after they did, and it just kind of stuck. Most of his friends were YouTubers. They formed their own little community. They were all foreign highschoolers in New York city, and they were all for the most part, homosexual. But despite that they were all complete opposites. Lovino guessed that last part is what made them popular. But it was somewhat fun knowing people actually liked you. He knew they weren't as popular as people like Smosh, or tobuscus, or pewdiepie. But sometimes people recognized him and asked to selfie with him. It wasn't all that bad.

*at the Beilschmidt house*

"So I pushed Franny pack right into the back of this girl and she flips out and slaps him, tells him to watch his shit and storms away!" Gilbert Laughed that 'kesese' laugh of his and moved the camera toward his French friend. "That was not is anyway 'cool' Gilbert" Francis pouted. In the back you could hear a Spanish laugh followed by that same 'kesese'. "Screw you both" Francis said as the camera was turned back to Gilbert. Antonio came in next to Gilbert and spontaneously the two broke out into a duet of "THIS SONG SOUNDS DRAMATIC BUT IM BAD AT WRITING WORDS!" The two finished the entire Dramatic Song and then Turned it back to Francis "They're terrible I'm sorry for your poor ears" He laughed. "Oh quit that was awesome" Gilbert laughed. "Well, see ya tomorrow my little birdies!" Gilbert stopped recording, watched the entire video over then posted it.

"you post the weirdest stuff on your channel im sorry for your subscribers" Francis Shook his head and smiled. "Hey! We shared a lot of the same subscribers you be nice." Gilbert jokingly warned.

"That is right mi amigo. We share almost all the same subscribers." Antonio laughed. The Trio was almost always together and were almost always in each other's videos.

*at Arthur apartment*

"But as I was saying, to commemorate 12,000 subscribers you guys can choose, should I play Amnesia? Or…uh... Grand theft auto five? Alfred or AlphaHero4 as you might know him will help me set up a gaming video for this, so yeah. Leave your answer in the comments and we'll see which one you guys pick. Until tomorrow! Cheers" Arthur waved and clicked the "stop recording" button. He uploaded it to his channel – BritishTea74- then scrolled through some of his newer comments. He was really happy with the way this whole YouTube thing was going. His long time friend –and now boyfriend- had helped him set one up since he loved his so much. I wonder how many subscribers Alfred has these days. Arthur thought to himself. He scrolled down his "subscribed to" list and clicked on "AlphaHero4" he was met with rows upon rows of loud or obnoxious looking gaming videos. Then he saw the amount of subscribers; 28,987. "Are you kidding me? More than double the amount of mine over a few video games?" He thought out loud. That was ridiculous. At least to Arthur. "Pfft. Americans" he laughed a bit to himself.

# 10pm Vargas house#

Feliciano hummed to himself as he edited his main video for the week. If Feliciano worked hard on anything, it was cooking, and making his subscribers happy. He knew he wasn't a huge deal or anything, but that was still ten-thousand people who thought Feliciano was awesome. And that meant the world to him

"Hey," Lovino entered the room with a quick knock. "Want some pizza?" he held out a plate with two slices of fresh warm pizza to his twin.

"si! Grazie Fratello!" Feliciano thanked

"de neinte" Lovino mumbled as he plopped down of his bed with his pizza. He too, opened up his laptop and began editing his new video.

A/N: YAY! Okay so that's Chapter 1! Do you guys like it? Or hate it? Tell me! Id love to know if you want more chapters!

Asta-la-pasta!

Cake-chan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Dios mio! One chapter and already reviews and all good ones! I'm so happy! *feels like a winner for once* we'll I'm glad you all loved it! It means a lot to this loser XD okay on with the story!

"Get up you lazy Fops!" Francis half yelled half yawned.

"No…" came two sleepy groans. Francis sighed. _They never get up when I need them to! _

"Get up!" Francis demanded once more. He swung a pillow at each of his friends.

"Fuck off French-wad" Gilbert yawned. Antonio merely tried – and failed- to swat him away.

"Okay fine" Francis gave up. He had no choice. A few minutes later he came back into the room they had all passed out in. this time he was dressed and armed. _I have no choice._ Francis thought to himself. He flipped on the camera and began recording. "Bonjour! Good morning YOUTUBE. It seems my friends here won't wake up!" Francis gave a loud dramatic sigh. Antonio lifted his head from his pillow.

"Hey…wait. You're not reco- FRANCIS!" Antonio shrieked. Francis laughed and zoomed in on their faces. "Gilbert Gil! Franny is RECORDING you right now." Antonio shook Gilberts shoulder.

"What? He's…. oh hell no." Gilbert shot up and Antonio followed. "okay Franny were up you can stop recording now!" Gilbert tried to yell but yawned instead.

"Oh why should I? I'm sure the subscribers would just adore seeing you two in your pajamas!" Francis Laughed. His friend's pajamas were absolutely hysterical. Gils rubber duck boxers went very nice with that one sock. And Antonio's tomato clad pajama pants were priceless. "okay stop sitting there with your chins to the floor we have school." And with that Francis stopped recording.

*later at Schools lunch hour.*

"Ve! Ciao guys! So this is my school! Today most of us are filming school day vlogs! I think AlphaHero4 actually got in a clip of our math teacher!" Feliciano smiled at the camera then turned it toward Alfred who grinned and gave thumbs up.

"I sure as hell did! DUDE, I'm going to edit so much funny crap into that clip" Alfred gave a obnoxious laugh, all the while Arthur face palmed next to him. Feliciano laughed along then turned the camera toward Gilbert.

"What about you Gilawesome69? What did you film?" Feli asked the albino. Gilbert gave a loud chuckle.

"I got Francis changing in the locker room for payback from this morning!" he cackled.

"Jokes on you ami. I am not afraid to show off on camera!" Francis threw back.

"Ve! You guys are so funny!" Feliciano Laughed. He turned the camera to the quiet blonde next to him. "What about you canaderp17?" Feliciano asked. Matthew gave a smile and waved to the camera.

"I got some footage from art class. And I plan on filming during home economics if I can." He said happily.

"Ve! Yay can I be in your video?" Feliciano smiled at Matthew.

"Of course you can!" Matthew smiled back. Feliciano gave Matthew a high-five then ran behind Ludwig and put the camera in front of them both.

"Well that's it for this clip! I'll be back later. Luddy wanna sign me off?" Feliciano asked sweetly. The blonde sighed.

"Mrhappypasta7 sighing off asta-la-pasta" he said deadpan but gave a small smile to Feliciano. He was used to doing this. Being around Feli made him kind of a softy.

"VE! Yay he said it! okay! Asta-la-pasta for now byeee!" he kissed Ludwig's cheek and stopped the recording and sat down next to the German.

"wow Bruder, you're really a softy!" Gilbert teased. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"it's the least I can to for Feli." Ludwig stated.

"Hey Gil, Francis" Antonio piped up. "Weren't we going to..." he trailed off , but the other two seemed to understand what he was talking about. Gilbert waved Antonio and Francis over to the end of the table. Lovino complained when Antonio left him without something to lean on. The trio gathered at the head of the table and got everyone's attention.

"Okay so we were wondering if everyone would join us at my place and help us film a music video to MidnightBeast's Tik Tok parody." Gilbert asked really excited.

"We have everything. Costumes, music, cameras, lighting, and plenty of space to film." Francis explained.

"All we need is all of our amigos! Since it will most likely be an all-nighter thing we ask you each bring a liter of soda or a bag of chips. Something to share. If not it's alright. We have also asked a few other girls from our school to be in the video." Antonio Smiled. A whole round of "yeah" s and "I'll be there" s. It looked like everyone was coming. Arthur piped up.

"This all sounds splendid and all but may I ask which girls are coming?" Francis answered that one.

"Let's see. We have, Elizaveta, Michelle, Xio Mei, Katyusha, Natalia, and…" his voice faltered. "uhm, Isobel…" Francis choked out. Arthur just about snapped.

"MY SISTER? You asked my older sister to come? She's not even in high school anymore!" Arthur hissed.

"It was all Francis's idea!" Antonio and Gilbert said in unison.

"Real helpful you two." Francis rolled his eyes. Arthur sighed.

"Well what is done is done. I'll have to deal with her." Alfred looked thoroughly confused.

"So is everyone in?" Antonio asked trying to relive tension.

"VE! Yeah im in this will be so much fun!" yay!

*after school 4:30pm Beilschmidt Mansion.*

"So, my dumbass Fidanzato, and my dumbass Fratello somehow got me to the twin potatoes house. We're filming some sort of weird ass parody music video. I swear if any fuck gets naked I'm leaving… So here I am" Lovino turned his phone toward the huge house. "Doesn't look like a potato." He turned the camera back towards him. "I guess we'll see what the stupid inside looks like." He once again turned the camera in front of him and walked into the house. "Oh holy shit." He exclaimed. The interior was extremely nice and there was a maid toward the dining room, and another on the staircase."

"Lovi! Be careful with your language!" Antonio lightheartedly scolded.

"Are the potato mom and dad home?" Lovino asked

"No, they're almost never home." Antonio explained.

"So it's like yours and Francis's houses." Lovino stated

"Si." Antonio said quickly then pecked Lovino on the cheek. Lovino blushed furiously.

"Hey! I'm still recording!" Lovino yelled after Antonio. Antonio laughed.

"Exactly! That's why I did it!" He chuckled.

"Bastard" Lovino muttered. "Okay guys, I'm going to go. Fucking 'cast meeting' or some shit. Arrivederci motherfuckers Pizzalovi14 out" he saluted the camera and stopped the recording. Almost out of nowhere Gilbert, Francis, and now Antonio, stood at the top of the stairwell that over looked the whole living room.

"Hey everyone! Thank you for joining my awesomeness this fine day! And them too" he jabbed a thumb towards Antonio and Francis who rolled their eyes and laughed. "Let's get started!"

A/N: YAY so chapter two! Shit starts getting serious next chapter! Thank you for reading I really appreciate it!

Translations:

Arrivederci-italian: goodbye

Fidanzato-italian: boyfriend

Si-spanish: yes

Amigos-spanish: friends

Ciao-italia: hello/bye

p.s. Isobel I fem! Scotland. Just in case you didn't get it. Okay byee


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HI GUYS! Wow I have 6 reviews and feel like a professional author! You guys really seem to like YouTalia so heres this chappie! Love ya'll!

" Okay so for today we're going to be filming a video for the tik tok parody by midnight beast. This is my friend Sadiq Adnan. He's a freshman in collage. He's going to be our filmer guy." Gilbert pointed to a guy wearing a green hoodie holding a pretty impressive camera. "So to get started, we have Antonio's friend-you probably all know her- Bella Andersen." A girl with short blonde hair waved from Gilberts left. "She's going to be in charge of hair and makeup." Gilbert finished and Antonio stepped up.

"Now if we could have all of the ladies go to the room down that hall" Antonio pointed down to the second level landing and down a hallway. "And the first one to the right, there is a huge variety of costumes you go ahead and pick out whichever you like. Same goes for the guys except our changing room is to the left instead of the right." Antonio waved thanks and let Francis up next.

"After you have all dressed please report back to the first floor living room and Bella will start on your hair and makeup." Francis stated. "Now for a few exceptions, Lovino, Matthew, Feliciano, and Ludwig we need you right after this meeting so please follow moi to the third floor master bedroom, you are all dismissed see you in a few!"

The girls all filed into a black room covered in mirrors and clothing racks. The trio had really out done themselves. Then they saw the costumes. it was a lot of ripped colorful jeans on one rack. Another rack was filled with see through shoulder less button up tops. And the last rack was filled with corsets in a rainbow of colors. On the floor were platform heel converse. Everyone could tell Francis had designed the clothes.

In the guys room was…well complete chaos. There was ripped jeans , sweater vests and button up shirts. There was a basket of socks – none of which matched even remotely- and a sweet little note from someone –most likely Gilbert- that read: _XD you guys thought you were all gonna look hot! Omfg have fun nerds. P.s. Ivan doesn't hurt me. _All the boys sighed and put on their costumes and head out to the living room

When they saw the girls every chin went to the floor.

"Hey! Why do they get to look so…so…hot?!" complained the loud American.

"Oh quit complaining" Arthur said next to him "I don't like it either" he grumbled, fussing around with his lip piercing to get it out.

"Guys?" said the Romanian kid, Vladimir. They all turned to him.

"What is it? Alfred asked.

"Well, why the hell is Feliks in a girls costume?" they all turned back to the girls, and there he was without a doubt in an all pink girls costume. Arthur sighed.

"He doesn't get it." He sighed. The rest of the boys shook their heads in agreement.

*meanwhile upstairs*

"VE! I wonder why we have to go upstairs. Do you know Luddy?" Feliciano turned to Ludwig.

"Nein I do not. I never go into my Bruders room." Ludwig sighed disappointedly. Lovino smirked. Nothing brought him more joy than the potatoes misfortune.

When they entered gilberts room they had to take a minute to get it all in. the walls were black, red, and white, and there were posters of everything, everywhere. In the corner by the guitar hero drum set was a rack of clothing with complete outfits on it.

"Oh, hey guys!" Gilbert came out of the bathroom without a shirt on.

"Gilbert put on a shirt for once." Ludwig facepalmed.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist Lud, I'm about to. Your guys' costumes are over there they have a tag on them with your name on it." Gilbert pointed to the rack.

"Lovi! Antonio came out of Gils walk in closet with ripped jeans on and that was it.

"Oh look who's coming out of the closet." Lovino muttered.

"Did you say something Lovi?" the Spaniard asked.

"No, now tell me why we have special costumes." Lovino demanded.

"Well because you guys are either in a relationship with one of us or don't fit the normal costume standard." Antonio explained. See you Matt, and Feli's costumes are sort of like a boy version of the girls. While Gil, Ludwig, Francis, and myself are more glorified versions. Antonio walked over to the rack and handed Romano his costume and took his. "Let's go change together Lovi!" he smiled.

"Whatever just don't try anything funny bastardo." Lovino Mumbled as Antonio led him into the closet.

"Ve! My costumes' so cool! Don't you guys think?" Feliciano held his phone out in front of him so he could get a full view. He was wearing a green button up shirt that was rolled up to the elbows with a black vest and black tie with dark green ripped jeans and green converse. "Ve! I feel so professional!"

"Ok! Come on Lovino!" the Spaniard called behind him as he basically skipped out of the closet.

"Ve! You look awesome Tonio!" Feliciano complimented him and turned the camera toward him. He was wearing something similar to the rest of the boys. But he had a newspaper boy hat on and his vest was red and so were his converse. "Where's my Fratello?" Feli questioned.

"Still in the closet" Antonio said innocently. Gilbert laughed from the bathroom.

Feliciano walked over to the open closet door and pointed the camera at Lovino.

"Wow Fratello you're wearing the same thing as me!" Feliciano chirped.

"Mine's red idiot." Lovino stated. "Now go film somewhere else."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you filming me coming out of the closet, goddamnit!" Lovino hissed. You could hear Gilbert practically dying of laughter at this point. Feliciano didn't get it.

"What? Why?" Feliciano asked innocently. Ludwig sighed and called Feliciano over to him. "Ve! Luddy you look like a nerd!" Feliciano giggled and said goodbye to his camera and slipped it into his pocket.

"Ja, I know." Ludwig stated blandly. He did indeed look like a nerd. He matched Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis. The only difference was the colors of the outfit. Ludwig was yellow, Francis was blue, Gilbert was Silver, and Antonio was red.

"Excusez-moi, but has anyone seen Matthieu?" Francis cut in.

"i-I'm right here." He said quietly and walked out of the bathroom with Gilbert. He was in the same outfit as Lovino and Feliciano, but his was purple and he has a fedora on, with purple feather in it.

"Isn't he just niedlich?" Gilbert cooed and kissed Matthew on the cheek. Matthew blushed.

"Thank you, Gil." Matthew said quietly.

"Okay looks like we're all ready lets go get this video started!"

*2 hours later 6:30pm dinner break*

"OKAY! DINNER BREAK!" Gilbert announced "Antonio that means you can stop and get off of Lovino." He pointed out as he walked by them. Antonio pulled away from Lovino gave him one more quick kiss and pulled the blushing Italian with him into the kitchen.

"Well someone was enjoying filming." Alfred shot at Antonio and Lovino waggling his eyebrows.

"So were you Amigo." Tossed back at the American with a wink looking from Arthur to Alfred and back. They all sat down at the massive dining room table and ate pizza that the Italian twins had brought over. They all laughed and talked about the video.

"And when Gilbert fell off the banister onto Ivan!" The Danish Boy Mathias laughed and pointed at Gilbert.

"Hey! At least I didn't get tossed off the third story banister and miss the couch completely like someone I know." Gilbert Threw back at Mathias who had indeed missed the couch by a yard, but luckily fell on some pillows instead.

"Hola, my little turtles!" the Spaniard said to his camera. "so this is part one of the behind the scenes for the parody we are doing!" He said to the phone. "Say Hola, Lovi!" the Spaniard cooed.

"Fuck you." Lovino didn't even look at the camera.

"aw come on Lovi." Antonio pouted "be nice!"

"Fine, Ciao mother fuckers. How the fuck do you fucking do?" he said with a mock tone and smile, then went back to his pizza. Antonio only laughed.

"You should've seen him before dinner." Antonio winked at the camera.

"don't you start." Lovino warned in the backround.

After about an hour of dinner and just taking a break the cast went back to filming.

*5 hours into filming 11:30pm*

All the girls, Feli, Lovino, and, Matthew were lined up in a huge line and were carrying Francis down the line as he posed.

"OW! Mon Dieu!" Francis Winced in pain and everyone around him groaned and set him down.

"Lovino. Did you pinch him? Again?!" Antonio Sighed. They must have done this take a million times. For the first few times Xio Mei couldn't carry him so they moved her from the end to the middle. The next few Natalia Refused to touch him cause he wasn't Ivan. It took forty-five minutes for him to convince her it was okay to touch Francis. Then Lovino had decided to pinch him when he went by for the past 7 takes. "okay Lovi mi querido follow me." Antonio waved Lovino to follow him up the stairs. "You're really can't help yourself can you Lovi?" Antonio chuckled.

"Nope" Lovino smirked.

Antonio leaned in and kissed Lovino quickly. "you trust me, si?"

"Si, I guess." Romano replied.

"and you know how to hang from your knees, si?"

"Si… what are you getting at?" Lovino asked.

"think you could hang from the banister behind everyone? The couch is directly beneath you if you fall. But I'll hang onto your legs just in case"

Lovino sighed "sure whatever. Help me up bastard"

Antonio smiled and helped Lovino to sit on the banister. Lovino grabbed it on either side of him and swung himself backwards and hung from his knees. When he felt Antonio hold his legs he let go of the banister with his hands. "Alright now film the damn footage" Lovino called

*6:30 Am 14 hours after start of filming.*

"aaaannnd…WE ARE DONE" Francis announced. The entire group let out a big sigh of relief.

"You all can either go home or crash anywhere. I could care less which you choose." Gilbert Yelled to the entire room. Everyone either scattered to a room or just collapsed where they were. Alfred ended up on the top of the grand piano with only boxers and a cowboy hat on.

*10:20 am*

Feliciano woke with a big yawn and stretched his arms. He looked around him to see all of his friends scattered around him. He'd ended up on the counter of the bar, Ludwig was stretched across the barstools –someone took this bed- Feliciano laughed, he looked so out of place. Now that he thought of it… everyone did. Kiku was on top of the back rest of the couch. Natalia was on Ivan who had managed a spot on the wide stairs down into the living area. But the best spot had to be Arthur' s, Arthur was indeed hanging out of the refrigerator, without any clothing but boxers and a tie around his head. You would have sworn everyone was either high or drunk out of their wits but they were all just tired beyond belief. The video had taken some pretty odd twists. But Feliciano knew it was going to be an amazing video.

"STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO FLY HANDS UP AND TOUCH THE SKYYYYYYY" someone's ringtone blared so loud it woke up the Greek in the flower planter. Most people groaned and went back to sleep, Feliciano broke out into hysterical laughter. As it turns out it was Feliks's phone. Then Feliciano had an awesome idea. He took out his phone and started recording.

"ve! Good morning pasta lovers!" Feliciano whispered as he got off the bar counter. "So after the filming ended last night everyone kind of passed out wherever they were standing. Some passed out in really weird places." He giggled quietly. "I fell asleep on the bar counter." He pointed to the counter then turned to Ludwig "Ve! He's so cute!" he showed Alfred next and had to force himself not to laugh. Then to Natalia, Katyusha, Feliks, Toris, and so on. Just as he was about to leave the livingroom to find the others he spotted Xio Mei on the mantle. Next he went to the kitchen where he found Arthur, and, Mathias on the counter and Tino on the dining table.

"I wonder who's in Luddy's room?" he asked the phone. "guess we'll find out." He gave another small giggle. Feli wandered in and saw Francis laying in bed with Isobel –arthurs big sister- and quickly backed out. "im gonna tell luddy to change his sheets.

Feli was recording more in the hallway when Lovino shot down the stairs with Antonio.

"Feliciano, we have to go now." Lovino stated urgently.

"What? Why?" Feliciano asked. Antonio stepped up and but an arm around Lovino's waist.

"Grandpa's in the hospital." Lovino choked out. Feliciano Stopped recording and the three were out the door.

_A/N: sorry about the cliff hanger im sorry im sorry im sorry. Longest chapter so far! I'll update tomorrow! 4/17/14 for sure I promise. Have fun!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hi I know I left you all with a cliff hanger and I'm sorry. im going to try to not make this so sad so yeah sorry love me. Love you all thank you for the support!

"What happened Fratello?" Feliciano asked worriedly as he got into the back seat of his brothers car. Lovino didn't answer he just drove with one hand and gripped Antonio's hand with the other. Antonio sighed and turned to look at Feliciano.

"Lo siento Feli, you're Grandpa had an accident this morning. They wouldn't tell Lovi what happened; only that he was in the hospital." Antonio explained. Feli didn't respond he only nodded and sunk into his seat.

Antonio turned to Lovino and saw the tears staining his face. He'd never seen Lovino break down like this, it broke Antonio's heart.

They were halfway to the hospital when they stopped at a stoplight and Lovino pounded his fist down on the steering wheel.

"G-god D-dammit I can't. Chinese fire drill!" Lovino demanded. Nobody questioned it. They all got out of the car and switched seats right before the light turned. Feliciano drove the rest of the way while Antonio held onto Lovino in the back seat.

Feliciano parked hastily and the three ran into the hospital. Feliciano got to the nurse at the reception desk first.

"Is my Nonno in here?!" Feliciano asked shakily.

"S'cuse me?" the nurse asked kindly. Antonio came up behind Feliciano with Lovino.

"Lo siento Señorita, he's just flustered. We're looking for Romulus Vargas." Antonio apologized. The nurse nodded and typed something into her computer.

"May I ask your relation to the patient?" the nurse smiled.

"We're his godamn grandsons' now tell us where he is!" Lovino snapped back at the nurse. She ignored it and turned to Antonio.

"So, all three of you are his grandsons?" she re-affirmed. Antonio laughed nervously. "Because, only immediate family can visit right now, otherwise I'll have to ask you to wait here." She stated. Antonio was about to say that; no he was not Romulus's grandson when…

"Yeah, yeah, we're all family let's go! What's the room number?" Lovino demanded and gave her an expectant look.

The nurse looked like she really wanted to pop Lovino one right in the mouth, instead she gave them the room number through gritted teeth. "Room 503 east wing" she said as she pointed to an elevator. "Fourth floor." Lovino nodded and they hurried to the elevator. Lovino jammed the fourth floor button along with the closed door one –he ended up closing the door in a Cuban guy's face- and they rode to the fourth floor.

When they got to the fourth floor they stepped out and were thoroughly confused. The walls were baby pink and blue; there were plush chairs and women with swollen bellies punching, pushing, hitting, or, crying on, their partners.

"What the Crapola?!" Lovino yelled his accent becoming more prominent. "Perché cazzo siamo nel reparto maternita cazzo!?" Lovino Hissed Antonio had no idea what he just said, he turned to Feli who was already ahead of him.

"Calm down Fratello, Sono sicuro che è solo un errore. troveremo Nonno prometto. Ma prima bisogna calmarsi. Si? Your're scaring the pregnant women." Feliciano worked to calm his brother. Lovino took a deep breath and nodded. Meanwhile Antonio had gone to the fourth floors service desk to ask for help.

"Si, muchas Gracias" Antonio thanked the nurse and headed back over to Lovino and Feli. "Are you okay Lovino?" Antonio asked softly. Lovino just kept his head down. "Lovi?" he asked again. Lovino kept his head down.

"Nonno is the o-only fucking family I have left besides Feli… I-I just mi preoccupo troppo del bastardo.." Lovino muttered and looked up at Antonio with watery eyes. Antonio recognized that line of Italian, having heard it several times.

Antonio pulled Lovino in for a hug and Lovino clutched to him for dear life. "T-ti amo b-bastard" he mumbled shakily. For once Antonio's cheeks were the red ones. Lovino had texted that to him once or twice but never said it out loud. They pulled away and noticed Feliciano on the phone with someone.

"Ciao, Matty?...Si, its Feliciano...We're at the hospital…well uhm..m-my Nonno is here…no, I don't know why…yes, could you get Luddy down here if you can?...you and Gil too?...okay…grazie…ciao." Feli hung up the phone and turned to Lovino and Antonio. They looked at him expectantly. "Matthew, Gilbert, and, Ludwig are on their way over." He said with a straight face. "Did you find the right room number?" he looked at Antonio.

"Si, the other nurse was either messing with us, or she read the whole thing backwards, it's room 305, west wing, fourth floor." Antonio informed. And once again they were on the elevator. They all practically ran through the lobby and onto the west elevator. Once they reached their floor, they all gave a sigh of relief. It wasn't the morgue – not that it was going to be, or that they thought he was dead- or the ICU. They wandered a bit before they found Romulus's room but eventually found it.

Lovino gripped the door handle took a deep breath and opened the door. Walking in, they saw that he had gotten his own room. There was at least four IV's running into his arm, one leg was suspended in a cast and so was his other arm, and, he was bandaged in several places, including his head and neck. Lovino sighed.

"Ma stiamo scherzando? che diavolo? mi hai fatto e Feliciano preoccupato di là di convinzioni! e la vostra seduta qui sul vostro computer portatile?!" Lovino hissed. Romulus looked up from his laptop and gave them a goofy smile.

"I'm sorry I worried you Nipotes'" he apologized to his grandsons. He turned to Antonio. "I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you, Genero." He said bowed his head slightly. Lovino's cheeks went bright red.

"N-Nonno! Don't c-call Antonio your G-g-genero!" he stuttered. Feliciano gave a lighthearted giggle and stepped forward.

"N-nonno?" Feliciano stepped to his Grandfathers bedside and crouched down. "What happened to you?" he asked quietly. Romulus gave him a small smile and began to explain.

"I was driving back to the apartment last night, I was pulling out of a minimart's parking lot when someone without their headlights ran into the driver's side." He explained calmly as to not worry Feliciano any more than he already was. Feliciano Stood up and walked outside the room. "I just need a second." He called over his shoulder, and exited the room.

Antonio stood awkwardly. "Er…I think I'll give you guys a second?" he asked Lovino.

"Sure, I guess.' Lovino mumbled back. Antonio hugged him and kissed the top of his head and walked out with a small wave to Romulus. Feliciano was on a bench by the door. He wiped his cheeks and straightened up when Antonio came out. He took a seat next to Feliciano.

"Hey, uh Feli?" he asked awkwardly. Feli turned to him.

"hm?" he hummed

"What does 'Gernero' mean?" he asked sheepishly. Feliciano giggled.

" It means 'Son-in-law' in Italian" Feli smiled. Antonio's cheeks could not have been redder.

"Do you even know where Romulus's room is Bruder?" Ludwig asked his brother.

"Not a clue" Gilbert chuckled "all I know is he's not in the maternity ward." He joked. Ludwig sighed and facepalmed, Matthew gave a small laugh.

Once at the hospital they wandered around for about an hour before finally finding the others. Gilbert ran up to Antonio. "dude some pissy ass nurse sent us to the maternity ward." He laughed. Antonio gave them a smile.

"us too amigo" he chuckled. Matthew walked next to gilbert.

"Are Feli and Lovino inside?" he asked quietly.

"Si." Antonio replied

"Do you think we could go in?" he asked.

"yeah, let's all go in, try and cheer up Romulus."

a/n: ahhh sorry no vlogging or filming this chapter. I promise more fun for the next chapter!


End file.
